


Five Kisses

by fallingplanets (professionalgriefer)



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cuteness and drunk dalton, dalkenzie, idk man i'm tired, teensy tiny bit of angst i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professionalgriefer/pseuds/fallingplanets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Dalkenzie kisses. (Based off a tumblr prompt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey, I'm back to give you more terrible shit! Each of these is about 150-250 words, and this is the first drabble set I've ever written!
> 
> This was written in, like, two hours and it's currently 0400, so I can't guarantee quality, but this also isn't very long so... If I publish an edited version, it'll probably be on [my tumblr.](http://theoreticangel.tumblr.com/)

* * *

 

1\. Forehead Kiss 

Another night, another bout of crippling anxiety. Dalton had curled up in his and Mackenzie’s shared bed hours ago, yet sleep still evades him. Now, he’s laying flat on his back, staring at the ceiling, worrying about anything and everything that comes across his mind. In the bed next to him, Mackenzie sleeps peacefully, breathing in and out slowly. Dalton is almost envious of the older boy’s tranquility, but before the thought has time to manifest, an arm wraps around his waist and a body wraps around his own.

 

“Your thinking is too loud.” Mackenzie’s voice is gruff with sleep. “Go to sleep, Dalt.” A pair of warm lips press against his forehead and linger there for a few moments before pulling away. Mackenzie hums softly, rubbing his thumb slowly against a patch of exposed skin on Dalton’s hip as the younger finally allows himself to close his eyes.

* * *

2\. Cheek Kiss

Parties had never been Dalton’s scene growing up. While other teenagers had been out drinking and partying with their friends, Dalton had been tucked away in his bedroom, writing music or playing guitar. He was just never a particularly social person.

 

But sitting on the floor in someone’s hotel room (he’s forgotten at this point, to be honest) between Trent and Mackenzie and nursing his… fifth? Sixth? glass of who knows what, it’s alcoholic though, feels so natural and comfortable. Besides Mackenzie, who opted to stay sober to make sure nobody did anything stupid, everybody’s at least a little bit tipsy, but Dalton is probably the most intoxicated out of all of them. His tolerance is less than average, partially due to the fact that he’s never consumed alcohol before.

 

He’s _just_ getting into his conversation with a more-than-tipsy Trent about a subject he’s already forgotten when he feels a hand on his elbow and hears Mackenzie’s voice.

 

“Dalton, we should probably get back to our room. You’re wasted, dude, and that’s not gonna be pretty in the morning.” He says, standing up and encouraging Mackenzie to do the same. Dalton nods, jumping to his feet and swaying heavily. Mackenzie steadies him with a firm grip on his bicep and Dalton grins drunkenly. “Thanks, ‘Kenzie!” He chirps, leaning forward and pressing a sloppy kiss to the older boy’s cheek.

 

Mackenzie smiles, trying not to laugh. “I hope you know I’m never going to let you forget this.”

* * *

 

3\. Nose Kiss

The snow falls in thick, heavy, flakes as Mackenzie and Dalton walk down the sidewalk, hand in hand. They’re not too worried about being seen, it’s early, early Sunday morning and freezing cold outside. Mackenzie’s gaze lingers on his boyfriend. Several snowflakes have found their place, settled on Dalton’s bleached hair. His cheeks and his nose and the tips of his ears are a shade of red to match the crimson scarf wound around his neck over his black coat. Mackenzie stops, right there on the sidewalk, and stares into Dalton’s clear blue eyes.

“Kenzie? What’s up?” Dalton asks, staring right back at Mackenzie, a hint of concern in his eyes.

Mackenzie can’t help himself. He leans forward and kissed Dalton’s nose, smiling. “Nothing. You just looked really cute.” He stifles a chuckle at Dalton’s expression and starts walking, confident that the red tinge to Dalton’s cheeks is no longer just from the cold.

* * *

 

4\. Fingertips Kiss

Mackenzie waves goodbye and turns off his periscope broadcast, setting his guitar onto the coffee table in front of him. That had been a particularly long broadcast, almost an hour and a half, and, by the end of it, the fingers of his left hand were left red and indented. Playing for long periods of time had stopped hurting years ago, but that didn’t mean his fingers were never left worse for wear after an unusually long playing session. He had always been slightly fascinated with the marks left in his skin from the strings of his instrument, and the fascination never really left.

Mackenzie looks at his fingers with a small smile on his lips, one that does not go unnoticed by Dalton. Dalton had sat quietly during that whole show, content to just listen to Mackenzie play while he scrolled through his social medias. The younger boy looks at Mackenzie questioningly, then follows his boyfriend’s gaze down to his fingers. Wordlessly, Dalton shifts from his spot on the couch and over to Mackenzie, taking the older boy’s hand in his own and lifting it to his lips, giving each of Mackenzie’s fingers a small kiss.

“There.” He declares proudly, after kissing each of Mackenzie’s fingers (and placing a kiss on the palm of his hand for good measure), entwining his fingers with Mackenzie’s and smiling. “All better.”

* * *

 

5\. Shoulder Kiss

It’s sudden and _really_ embarrassing, but when Dalton bursts into tears in the middle of making out with Mackenzie, _he can’t stop._

As soon as the first tear slips out, Mackenzie is all over him in a totally different way. He fusses over the younger boy, questioning him vigorously, asking him _what’s wrong? Was I pressuring you? Did something happen? Did I hurt you?_ And a whole other slew of overly concerned questions. It’s all Dalton can do to shake his head at his concerned boyfriend, reaching his arms out for a hug. Both of their shirts had been discarded during their previous activities, but the warmth of Mackenzie’s skin is a welcome feeling against Dalton’s bare chest.

Mackenzie embraces him gingerly, like he’s afraid Dalton will shatter in his grasp. Dalton clings to Mackenzie like his life depends on it, and Mackenzie takes that as his cue to squeeze his boyfriend a little tighter.

With Dalton’s face buried in his neck, Mackenzie can’t really kiss Dalton to calm him at all, so he settles for the next best thing: he presses tender kisses to Dalton’s shoulder, humming quietly as he holds his crying boyfriend in his arms.


End file.
